High Priestess (Samurai Jack)
The High Priestess is the secondary antagonist of the fifth and final season of Samurai Jack. She is the nameless and masked leader of the Cult of Aku as well as the mother and mistress of the Daughters of Aku and lives to serve her god Aku. She was voiced by Grey DeLisle, who voiced Vicky from the Fairy Odd Parents, Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Asajj Ventress in Genndy Tartakovsky's Star Wars: Clone Wars and Jubileus from Bayonetta. Appearance The appearance of the High Priestess was never fully seen, but a silhouette can be discerned when she is giving birth to her daughters during a ceremony. She was briefly seen in the back when she was getting dressed into her outfit - she appears to be slim and has long black hair. Like the other cultists, she wears a long black robe, with a pink female mask and a head covering with six Aku-like horns -- unlike the usual four that regular cult members have (this could possibly signify her role as the leader of the cult). Judging from silhouettes and taking into consideration how Ashi and her sisters do not resemble Aku (who's revealed to be their biological father in the second-to-last episode of the final season), the High Priestess seems to resemble her daughters (albeit with longer hair). Personality The High Priestess is an unfeeling, malevolent, treacherous, merciless, cruel, and pitiless woman who punishes those who make mistakes in a dangerous and violent manner, even including her own daughters. She puts her children through intense and harsh training, even at a young age, and breeds them into becoming assassins and servants for the demon Aku. She has no genuine concern for her children, and the closest thing to affection that she ever displays is to Ashi, whom she refers to as "My sweet little Ashi" during training. She only shows true love towards her husband Aku, who is worshiped as a god by both the High Priestess and her followers in the Cult of Aku. She lives to serve Aku and puts her daughters through assassin training as a result, explaining how the weak have no place with Aku. Gallery High Priestess.png High_Priestess_Samurai_Jack.png The_High_Priestess_of_Aku.jpg Trivia *The High Priestess is one of the most depraved villains in the Samurai Jack series due to her remorseless and inhumane treatment of her children as well as having them beaten for things such as looking outside and showing compassion for each other. She is also easily one of the darkest characters in the show. She shares this distinction with Aku himself, the Demonic Spirit and the Dominator. *The High Priestess' fate after Jack destroyed Aku in the past is unknown, given the fact it was Aku who influenced her to become the terrible and abusive leader she was in his timeline, and that she died during her fight with Ashi, *She shares the same alias as 2 other female religious "church" leaders from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII and Babylon A.D.. Category:Characters hailing from the Samurai Jack universe Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cultists Category:Masked Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own parents Category:Humans Category:Fanatics Category:Triggers Hell Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinist Category:Greedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Pawns Category:Outright Characters Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Blackness Adepts